The Wedding
by Shortyblackwell
Summary: The time before the wedding between Rose, and 10.5! I'll let you decide if its worth your time! ;) Please Comment if you liked it!


(Wedding Of Rose and 10.5)

Rose sat up, and smiled. She remembered what day it was. July 25th. Her wedding day. But Meanwhile, across the house, The Doctor, of course to everyone else was John Smith, sat thinking about all that could go wrong. He jumped at the sound of his alarmclock ringing loudly. He turned off the alarm, and noticed that it read 7:45. He shuttered, and got up to get ready.

Rose got out her dress, and started getting ready. She had gotten a shower, and had started to brush her teeth when Shereen came in. Shereen had been one of her friends from work, and was her Maid Of Honor. Shereen was already ready, and was just seeing how far along Rose had gotten in getting ready.

"Sherie?" She asked, "I need you to do a few things to make sure everything goes according to plan." Rose said handing the short list to Shereen, and walked over to the door. She looked down at it.

_1. Make Sure Mum, and Dad are up. _

Shereen walked down to the kitchen, and saw Pete, and Jackie eating some breakfast while Jackie was putting on her makeup. She mentally checked that off the list, and moved on to number two.

_2. Make sure everything is set up in the garden. _

Sherleen walked out, and saw Pete's Nieces setting up the chairs, and tables. Molly, who was 15, was barking orders to the 8 year old Maureen, or Mo as she liked to be called. Mo had been lugging fold up chairs to Molly, and Molly was placing them where they went. Soon Molly stood back to admire her work, and suddenly saw Mo walking closer.

"No Mo. I don't need any more!" She said pushing her sister back the way she came. Mo looked back, and glared. Soon everything was set up, and Shereen was off to do number 3.

_3. Make sure John is up, and ready for this. _

Shereen slowly walked up the stairs, and went to his door. She knocked quietly, and waited for a response. He suddenly appeared with his hair all messed up, and his tie untied.

"I came to see where you were in getting ready?" She asked.

"Oh! Did Rose send you?" He asked. She nodded smiling a bit, "Good." He said, "Good." He repeated, "So, Maid of Honor, yes?" He asked.

"Yeah," She said, "And Ring Bearer." She said chuckling. He smiled, and walked back into his room.

"Well," He started, "Then you'll need these." He handed her the rings. She smiled, and watched him tie his tie.

"You're doing it wrong." She said plainly. He stopped, and looked at her.

"I have been tying ties since before you were born." He said. She rolled her eyes, and fixed his tie.

"Then, maybe you should let someone a little younger do it then." She said. He chuckled, "Well, good to see you're up, and moving." She said, "I'm off." she walked out the door, and back out to the garden where Mo was crying.

"What's the matter now?" Shereen asked picking the flower girl up. Mo sniffled, and looked over at Molly.

"Nothing." She said as Molly cocked an eyebrow at Mo.

"Did Molly do something?" She asked. Mo nodded, and frowned.

"She hit my arm." She said showing the red spot.

"DID NOT!" Molly said walking over, "I patted her head, and she fell into a chair!" She said. Honestly Shereen agreed with Molly. What Mo was saying didn't make sense. If Molly had hit her hard enough to cause her to turn red, there would've been a hand mark. Instead there was a long streak. It was consistent with her falling into a chair. Shereen put her down, and looked at her arm again.

"You'll make it." She said. She walked back up to Rose's room, and saw her in her dress, "You look spectacular!" She said, "And deciding the 'something blue' should be the dress was a great idea!" She smiled, and put some lipstick on. Shereen finished getting ready, and looked over at Rose. She was so excited that she was bouncing to an imaginary beat. Her recently curled hair was bouncing wildly as she contained her excitement. She suddenly turned to Shereen, and smiled.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" She said excitedly. Shereen just squealed along with her, as they did their little 'happy dances'. All she could think was 'That Ricky boy sounded nice'

**_:^{D_**

**_So... I know it wasn't the ACTUAL wedding...but I find those no fun... so this was the PREPERATION to the wedding! Please let me know what you thought... I know it probably sucked, and I want to know if it did, or not! So! Please, comment, and vote! PLEASE! This _****is **_**a oneshot, and so, this is the one, and only chapter... I think...**_


End file.
